kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gilgameshkun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kekkaishi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:76.27.47.22 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AbigailAbernathy (Talk) 15:22, August 14, 2010 Madarao When we talk about Madarao, we use homosexual not gay. We don't lik use of the word gay. -'The' Abbster 18:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm gay, and the word "homosexual" is unnecessarily verbose these days. It's also increasingly offensive, because most of the only people who routinely use the word anymore, are people who don't like gay people (stigmatizing the word). "Gay" is more neutral. - Gilgamesh 15:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Please see wikt:homosexual#Usage notes and wikt:gay#Usage notes. - Gilgamesh 15:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I see you already made the change on Madarao's page, Gilgamesh, but I did have some questions and I hope they don't offend you. I won't pretend that I'm overly familiar with the proper terminology concerning such things, but I guess I always assumed that using "gay" to describe a person or animal implied that they were only attracted to others who shared both their sex and their species. I suppose normally it doesn't really come up as an issue, but when I first heard someone refer to Madarao as gay, my first thought was, does it really apply? Since we're talking about a dog and a human? At any rate, I hesitate to think of Madarao as gay for two reasons, and I wonder if I could get your thoughts on them: 1) I don't think Madarao is typically attracted to male humans, his fondness is solely for Tokimori Hazama from what I've seen. 2) There has been some precedent in anime (Cardcaptor Sakura specifically, if I remember right) for a person or animal to be attracted, not to the person himself, but to the enormous power he actually possesses, which is sometimes mistaken for love. This was the first impression I got from Madarao, especially since Tokimori Hazama is (or was) so powerful. On the other hand, considering how fond Hakubi is of the ladies, Madarao being gay is actually pretty likely, but there are other possibilities. Anyway, I wonder if it would be more accurate to simply state that Madarao was in love with Tokimori, and to let the implication speak for itself. Hopefully that would be less offensive to everyone, because I tend to think that the words "gay" and "homosexual" could both be correct and offensive, depending on the speaker's intent. - Dap00 19:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry that I didn't see your message until now. ::Those are very thoughtful points. And while Madarao's feelings can be an issue of single target sexuality, it is generally understood in common wisdom that someone who only forms these attractions with males, is gay. That is not to say that all gay men always agree with this personally, but this is the general understanding within the gay community. Though the interspecies difference does raise some questions as to how well this applies, considering Hakubi is generally attracted to human females and both Hakubi and Madarao seem to form social sentient associations and relationships with the humans they interact with, gay is not an unreasonable social analogue. On gay message boards where I've seen Madarao discussed, it is already common to conclude that Madarao is gay, based on the common wisdom of the community. ::Anyway, as for "gay" being offensive, that's a bit more complicated. It certainly tends to be insensitive for someone to use the word in the sense "That's so gay." But today in the mainstream gay community, "gay" is not only mundane and inoffensive, but is actually now the common mainstream neutral term. It has been preferred since easily the 1970s, being coined by the gay community themselves as a word of self-esteem (since well-adjusted "gay" people are happy). The word's derogatory use is a more recent trend rooted in the social assumption that gay people were bad, contemptible, etc. Gay people generally do not oppose the word, but the word's usage as if it were an inherent negative. This comes down to the issue of respect vs. homophobia, as it is also generally agreed within the gay community that one cannot feel mandated to categorically condemn all gay people without being homophobic, even if that condemnation comes from a sort of formal belief/doctrine (many gay people, myself included, generally consider it worse when it's that coldly methodical than if it were based merely on irrational fear and loathing). ::So, when used properly, there is nothing inappropriate about the word "gay" when applied to someone who is only drawn to the same gender. It is the most commonly preferred and recommended term for it in 2010. Whether that ultimately applies to Madarao, I suppose a broad consensus of rational unprejudiced minds can best determine that. - Gilgamesh 12:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You'll be happy to know I've revised my thinking on Madarao since that post. Now that I've re-watched certain episodes, I wonder if Hakubi wasn't created just to give Madarao someone to play off of every so often. Unfortunately, it seems as if the lesser educated crowd has gotten wind of our humble Wikia, and they're making a beeline for Madarao's page. I'm hoping that won't be a common thing, but if you could help us keep an eye on that page, it'd be much appreciated. - Dap00 03:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC)